<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bright, bright night by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309076">Bright, bright night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant'>its-eggplant (webofdreams89)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Halloween drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Full Moon, Gen, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is there for Harry during his first transformation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Halloween drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bright, bright night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/">HP Halloween's</a> prompt: werewolves. Cross posted <a href="https://hp-halloween.dreamwidth.org/221551.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not much longer now,” Remus said. He stood calmly, arms crossed and eyes on the moon. Indeed there were mere minutes left until the sun officially set and they would transform.<br/><br/>“I’m nervous,” Harry admitted, looking down at his hands. What they both knew he meant was <em>I’m scared</em>.<br/><br/>Remus walked over to him and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulder. “It’s okay to be nervous, Harry. It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”<br/><br/>Biting his lip, Harry nodded. “Okay, but won’t it be dangerous for us both to transform here? Won’t we attack each other?”<br/><br/>“I’m confident we’ll be alright,” Remus said. He only hoped he was helping and not making things worse for Harry’s first transformation. “We’re pack. Technically speaking, as the oldest wolf here, I’m your alpha. That means we’ll still know each other once we’ve transformed.”<br/><br/>Relief washed over his face. “Oh, good. I was honestly really scared about it. I don’t want us to hurt each other.”<br/><br/>Harry’s words tugged at Remus’ heart. Harry getting bitten, especially by Fenrir Greyback, was the last thing he ever wanted.<br/><br/>“Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Especially with this.”<br/><br/>“I know,” he replied, “but I don’t want to make you more upset. I know you think it’s somehow your fault.”<br/><br/>Remus’ eyes widened. Apparently he hadn’t concealed his emotions as much as he’d have liked. He sighed.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I guess I do. If Greyback was dead by now, he’d never would’ve been able to bite you.”<br/><br/>Harry leaned into Remus’ embrace. “It isn’t your fault. He’s like a cockroach.”<br/><br/>Remus laughed. “You aren’t wrong.”<br/><br/>Harry opened his mouth to speak but it was cut off by a loud moan of pain.<br/><br/>The sun was down. The moon was up. It was time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>